


Дом, где меня не заставляют говорить

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonverbal Communication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Козетта второй год живет в приемной семье. И семья эта состоит из неё и еще одного человека — грозы преступности, инспектора парижской полиции. На работе он жуток и страшен, а потом он приходит домой, готовит омлет и проверяет её математику. Козетте знакомо понятие «сложная ситуация», вся её жизнь — одна сплошная сложная ситуация.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Javert
Kudos: 6





	Дом, где меня не заставляют говорить

***  
Козетте четырнадцать. Она предпочитает молчать и слушать, у неё в губах наметилась горестная складка, а между бровей — вертикальная, глубже. Среди одноклассниц, их сумочек и мэйк-апа, она кажется забредшим не туда мрачным ребенком. Она так и не сменила ритуальным образом совершенно мужской рюкзак на дамское приспособление для развития сколиоза и давно думает о том, чтобы обрезать длинные волосы — они путаются и, что не делай, не лежат так, как нужно. Но короткие волосы напоминают ей о матери, и она каждый раз останавливает руку с ножницами, даже когда уже готова их отхватить у самых ушей.

Козетта второй год живет в приемной семье. И семья эта состоит из неё и еще одного человека — грозы преступности, инспектора парижской полиции. На работе он жуток и страшен, а потом он приходит домой, готовит омлет и проверяет её математику. Козетте знакомо понятие «сложная ситуация», вся её жизнь — одна сплошная сложная ситуация.

Если подумать, то она однажды — еще в другой жизни — гладила огромную соседскую собаку, и тогда ощущение нереальности происходящего было примерно таким же.

С Жавером ей тяжело и одновременно легко — они практически не видятся утром, Козетту, с трудом разлепляющую глаза, в семь на кухне ждет завтрак, и до школы она должна добираться сама. Иногда Жавер приходит поздно вечером, и тогда Козетта допоздна читает на кухне, а иногда там же засыпает. Иногда она просто сидит на стуле в мягком желтоватом свете лампочки, поджав ноги, и смотрит сквозь окно на светящийся зубец многоэтажки напротив.

Он не подвозит её к школе, но он ходит на родительские собрания (и очевидно, сидит на них с каменным лицом). И это — нечто самое близкое к понятию «нормальная семья», на что Козетта когда-либо могла надеяться.

***  
Козетта — хмурый серьезный ребенок. Женщина из социальной службы — в узкой юбке, усталая, средних лет — приходит и приземляется на стул в гостиной так, как будто прошла до этого многие мили, а они — первые, кто предложил ей отдохнуть. Козетта не ненавидит её, женщина не виновата, но она лишний человек, который вторгается в их жизнь на законных основаниях и безо всякого важного повода. Она нарушает порядок, она чужеродный элемент в этом тихом доме. Она напоминает о том, для чего и без неё есть достаточно поводов вспомнить, и она делает это регулярно.

Козетте четырнадцать лет. Она помнит расписание, согласно которому эта женщина появляется у них на пороге, наизусть, как будто оно вытатуировано у неё на веках. За неделю до знаменательной даты она начинает беспокоиться. Это — то изводящее и отравляющее жизнь чувство, когда ты знаешь, что неприятно событие уже близко, а ты никак не можешь его избежать. Оно медленно приближается. Это сродни школе, но к необходимости ходить в школу привыкаешь, пусть со скрипом и отвращением. Козетта сжимается в комок на своей постели и мечтает, чтобы школы не существовало. Чтобы не существовало социально службы — как они надоели, Жавер не педофил, разве за столько лет трудно было это понять? В мире столько мудаков, разбирайтесь с ними, а меня оставьте в покое.

Серый день за окном, серый мир, серая квартира, ей здесь так комфортно в этой тишине и серости, хотя из-за них же она иногда готова выть в голос. Её комната такая маленькая, зато вся — её. Это её музыка, её книги, её одежда, пусть ничего особенно отличающегося от набора «джинсы, ветровка, кроссовки» она и не носит. Её теперешний мир, огражденный вежливостью и изворотливость Жавера — с которым одновременно и трудно и легко, и страшно и неловко, и бог еще знает как, — её застывший мир периодически шатает из стороны в сторону, но пока что он упрямо сохраняет равновесие и не падает.

***  
Когда вечером Жавер стучит в дверь её комнаты, она лежит на кровати с книгой в руках. От стука она по привычке коротко вздрагивает, но потом берет себя в руки и громко говорит: «Входи». Когда он показывается на пороге, она делает вид, что не отрывалась от книги, и как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает:

— Она придет завтра?

Жавер присаживается на стул у письменного стола. Козетта не поднимает на него глаз от «Моби Дика», но готова поклясться, что знает, какое у него на лице выражение. После секундного молчания он отвечает:

— Да.

— Это унизительно.

— Но привычно.

Козетта хмыкает:

— Она уже практически стала членом семьи.

Жавер хмыкает ровно с тем же выражением — сразу делая предельно ясным, откуда она взяла эту привычку:

— Нежеланный член семьи.

— Нелюбимый родственник.

Теперь он уже наверняка улыбается:

— Нельзя так говорить.

Козетта смеется.

— Включи свет, уже слишком темно.

— Она будет спрашивать меня, как я ем и сколько говорю, как будто это её дело.

— Да, будет.

«Но ты не сказал, что это её действительно дело» — думает Козетта. Почему-то ей от этого радостно.

— Но я переживу.

— Переживешь. Включи свет.

***  
И вот она оккупировала их гостиную, усталая, неухоженная женщина с некрашеными волосами — классический, стереотипный образ, как из учебника. И, как любой молодой женский персонаж, Козетта ловит себя на том, что ужасно боится однажды стать такой же. Она сидит на быльце кресла и, никого не желая обидеть, смотрит на эту женщину и думает о том, как она должно быть несчастна — совсем по–другому несчастна, не как её мать. Какая она близорукая и потерянная, эта пугающая женщина-инспектор. Она зачем-то ходит на этих высоких каблуках и красит короткие ногти темным лаком, хотя должна понимать, что это ни удобно, ни красиво. И эта бесконечная усталость у неё на лице. Непередаваемая. Не превозмогаемая.

Козетта говорит себе: ну да, как будто ты счастлива. Но почему бы и нет, если у меня есть книги и музыка. И, подумав еще немного, признается себе — у меня есть Жавер. Иногда этого хватает.

Жавер возвращается с кухни, и они начинают дежурный разговор, а Козетта забирается с ногами в кресло и думает о том, какое это невероятное трудноопределяемое чувство, то, которое возникает, когда ты понимаешь, что этот человек, этот взрослый — за тебя. Вы не говорите об этом вслух, и он практически ничем этого не выдает, но ты смотришь на его прямую спину подневольного, мало что решающего человека, вытянувшегося струной перед высшей инстанцией, или на его неподвижное, напряженное лицо, или на сомкнутые пятки — и знаешь, что этот человек пытается помочь тебе выбраться. Хотя он скорее скривится и промолчит, чем признается в этом.

В этот раз женщина — не вышестоящая инстанция, но Козетта отчетливо помнит, как Жавер выгрызал её у людей повыше и посущественнее — и на душе становится теплее. К этому чувству она иногда отчаянно пытается подобрать слова, но чаще думает, что в его трудноопределяемости и неуловимости есть своя особенная прелесть.

Их реплики доносятся до неё смутно и отдаленно, как будто сквозь толщу воды, но когда Козетта задумывается об этом, она внезапно даже для самой себя выныривает.

— Она ест?

— Да

— Она очень худая.

«Ничего не худая» — думает Козетта, а Жавер приподнимает брови в подчеркнуто вежливом удивлении и говорит так же подчеркнуто вежливо, хотя звучит это совершенно по-хамски:

— Я думал, это естественно для её возраста. Она растет.

— Ммм, да, растет, — морщится женщина. — Я должна спросить, не было ли каких–то проблем с нашей последней встречи?

— Ничего такого, что стоило бы вашего внимания — Козетте отчетливо видно, с каким трудом Жавер не называет её внимание «драгоценным». Как жить, если твой отец — восхитительная язва?

У женщины на лице читается: «Плевать, просто скажите мне что-то, что я смогу написать в отчете».

— И всё-таки я должна настоять.

Жавер вздыхает почти синхронно с Козеттой. Можно сказать: ничего не случилось. Но это только привлекло бы лишнее внимание — чтобы у них, да без ЧП. И заодно это дало бы лишний повод лезть в их дела — а не сказать, что в их дела и так не лезут. Да и не очень-то хочется получать предупреждения за вранье, то есть, конечно, за сокрытие фактов.

— Были жалобы из школы.

— Да?..

— Кажется, есть дети, с которыми Козетта не сошлась характерами.

Козетте не хочется думать о школе, и она жутким усилием воли заставляет себя о ней не думать. Зато она прекрасно знает, как будто у неё есть супер-зрение, что женщина написала в своем блокноте: «конфликтность сохр. на прежнем уровне, назнач. принудит. встречи с псих.?»

«Псих.» может значить как психолога, так и психиатра. Они опять подорвались — слишком много волков на этом минном поле.

Это удивительно и странно, но эта женщина всё-таки уходит. Она осматривает квартиру, её комнату, его комнату, заглядывает в холодильник и в ванную и, в конце концов — в это невозможно поверить, но она всё-таки сваливает.

— Не так уж и страшно, — говорит Козетта вполголоса, когда дверь надежно закрыта на замок и защелку. И цепочку.

— Если не думать о том, чем всё это грозит — да, действительно не страшно.

Козетте приходит в голову, что иногда Жаверу стоит ей врать. Хотя бы иногда.

***  
Она носит с собой нож — канцелярский, но крепкий. Такой, который не сложится сам по себе, если хорошо нажать на лезвие — она проверяла. Встречу со столешницей сегментированное лезвие пережило, но она ведь не била во всю силу — только придавила. Так что определенные сомнения в его прочности всё еще есть.

В крайнем случае, остроконечный металлический держатель, выглядывающий и резиново–пластикового корпуса, тоже может сойти. Она, примериваясь и решая для себя, тогда еще ткнула закрытым ножом себе в бедро — сквозь толстые пижамные штаны. По ощущениям должен был остаться синяк — и тут же решила: хорошо, значит сойдет.

Но если подумать, то для таких целей вполне можно носить с собой обыкновенную ручку — главное, знать, куда бить. И если даже знаешь — даже тогда может не повезти.

***  
Когда она говорит: «Я ухожу», он говорит: «Не забудь телефон». Ему хочется добавить: «Не забудь нож», но вряд ли она забыла.

***  
Касания в их ситуации, как у аутистов, слабо приемлемы. Зато крепкое объятие — высшее проявление доверия. И заодно способ подавить истерику, если она начнется. Такой очень материнский способ: физически окружить со всех сторон и баюкать. Жавер в повседневной жизни в последнее время практически её не касался — это нормально, ей четырнадцать, ей уже не нужно, чтобы её гладили по голове.

Но иногда, когда она смотрит на него совсем уж бешеным зверьком, он вспоминает, как однажды она упала перед ванной — мокроногая, напитавшаяся влагой. Она просто поскользнулась и грохнулась — и с момента, когда он услышал звук падения (а упала она громко, даже клацнувшие зубы было слышно на расстоянии) и когда он уже добежал и увидел её лежащей на полу у раскрытой двери — прошло несколько мучительных секунд.

Он подхватил её на руки — она была во влажном полотенце, с влажными глазами и растерянным лицом, как будто совсем маленький ребенок, который не знает заплакать или нет — и отнес в её комнату, хотя она продолжала глухо и с нервным смехом повторять, что всё нормально.

Всё действительно было нормально — ни сотрясения, даже синяков, кажется, не осталось — но он отчетливо помнил те несколько нереальных секунд, когда вся тяжесть мира навалилась на его плечи и заставила голову звенеть, когда он преодолевал те несколько разделяющих их метров.

И её тяжесть на своих руках.

***  
— Ей нужен контроль.

— Но вы не органы опеки.

— Я — платежеспособный гражданин, я плачу налоги. У меня нет детей. Мне пятьдесят, так что, скорее всего, их у меня и не будет. Скажите, многие люди в этой стране, из тех, кто являются частью процедуры усыновления, хотят взять себе десятилетнюю девочку с посттравматическим синдромом?

Он выдерживает паузу, а потом продолжает:

— Вы ведь понимаете, что нет. Этот ребенок просидит в приюте до совершеннолетия и выйдет оттуда без гроша. У неё не будет денег ни на образование, ни на самостоятельную жизнь. А я предлагаю вариант.

— Ей нужен психиатр.

— Ей нужно, чтобы кому-то было не наплевать.

— Мсье Жавер, — улыбка, — в нашей стране органы опеки…

— Я знаю всё про органы опеки в этой стране, хорошо?! — за весь этот долгий разговор — за все их долгие разговоры — он первый раз срывается. Это слишком больная тема.

— Прошу прощения.

***  
С момента окончательного заполнения последних бумаг он успеет передумать еще тысячу раз. Зачем? Зачем я это сделал? Есть вещи, о которых начинаешь жалеть незамедлительно после того, как их совершил. Это как с разбитой чашкой — секунду назад она была чешкой, а сейчас по твоей вине стала лужей, в которой плавают чаинки и осколки, и эта трансформация кажется совершенно нереальной, но что бы ты не думал и как бы ни желал всё исправить, а чашку уже не собрать. И от чувства вины не избавиться.

Его желание забрать к себе девочку — это не желание забрать к себе. Это не желание носится с полуживым апатичным недорослем противоположного пола, угрюмым и непонятным. Это желание уберечь. Это банальный эгоизм.

А этот ребенок — девочка-отражение.

И всё-таки нужно думать, прежде чем что-то говорить.

Да, его долгое время разрывало между «В приюте она научится жизни» и «Я никому бы не пожелал учиться жизни вот так». Но теперь отступать больше некуда.

Семьи у него нет, друзей у него нет. У него есть коллеги, начальство на работе, несколько знакомых продавцов на маленьком рынке у дома и в маленьком супермаркете там же. Как он вообще собрался с кем-то общаться на постоянной основе? Это ведь придется не просто разговаривать — жить, делить зону комфорта, превратить свою квартиру и полупустой в чуть менее пустую.

Теперь, пожалуйста, живи с последствиями своего хорошего поступка.

Ей нужна школа, ей нужно место в квартире. Комната, спальня. Жавер — не нищий, он всю свою жизнь посвящает работе и практически не тратит заработанные деньги, поэтому теперь может позволить себе некоторые дорогостоящие покупки. Хуже, что он не вполне уверен, куда нужно идти, чтобы купить что-то кроме самого простого из пищи (ближайший супермаркет), самого простого из хозяйственных товаров (ближайший супермаркет) и самого простого из одежды (да).

У него есть месяц.

В расход пойдет кабинет. Он долго думает, но решает, что это допустимая жертва. Забавно, что первоначально, когда он покупал эту квартиру, кабинет был тогда одной из двух спален. Кажется, ему предстоит снова ею стать.

Нужна кровать, что еще? Стол. Стул. Что еще? Шкаф для вещей. Полки для книг. Тумбочка для белья. Ковер и шторы можно оставить. Он подходит со всей педантичностью, но всё равно ему кажется, что он обязательно что-нибудь забудет.

Жавер — не поклонник беллетристики. Да, он почитывает, когда нужно отвлечься, и, естественно, он помнит наизусть уголовный кодекс, но читать ради удовольствия у него получается редко. А ребенку нужны книги. И учебники. И, наверное, игрушки.

Он садится посреди комнаты и думает, что всё это бессмысленно.

***  
Через месяц он стоит на пороге приюта и нервничает. А потом сидит в вестибюле и нервничает. Потом он сидит в кабинете директрисы и Козетту выводят к нему, стриженную, тощую, руки-спички, ноги-спички, серая кожа и серая ветровка. Она в том же, в чем была, но Жавер ужасается. Ему кажется, что после осмотра места преступления она выглядела лучше, чем сейчас.

Она молчит, когда они садятся в машину, молчит, когда приют остается за поворотом.

***  
Сейчас для Козетты это всего лишь еще одна перемена мест. Умом она осознает, что её удочеряет инспектор полиции, который тогда, когда везде была кровь, сначала встряхнул её, а потом заставил уйти оттуда, где везде была кровь. Но это мало о чем ей говорит. Это всего лишь перемена мест. Была одна комната на шесть человек, теперь, наверное, будет одна комната на одного человека.

Она смотрела мутноватыми глазами на директрису, когда та пришла и заявила, что сегодня Козетту забирают. Жавер, помню. Жандарм. Тощий и угрюмый. Угрюмое лицо и сведенные брови. Больше ничего не помню. Зачем я ему сдалась?

Хуже всего, что в первую секунду, когда Козетте сказали, что её забирают, она на мгновение поверила, что всё что происходило несколько прошедших месяцев — распотрошенная квартира, кровь, полиция, Жавер, приют, жидкие каши на завтрак и постели на пружинах в комнате по шесть человек — всё это было, если не сном, то ошибкой, случайностью. Кто-то что-то перепутал.

Мама приехала.

Козетта ходила с этой мыслью, как с теплым угольком в кармане, весь день, пока её заключение не закончилось. Потом её вывели из застенок, но тощий седой человек определенно не был её матерью. И в эту секунду на Козетту опять рухнуло осознание.

Всё, что было — действительно было. И именно так, как было. Всё зря, всё не имеет смысла, зачем она только позволила себе надеяться, если этой дополнительной боли можно было избежать?

Она молчит.

***  
Внутри у Жавера происходит что-то вроде: «Я не слишком хорош с детьми» — «А может, стоило РАНЬШЕ ОБ ЭТОМ ДУМАТЬ?!»

Проблема состоит в том, что в целом ему можно особенно не стараться — она теперь на его попечении. Корми, проверяй школьную посещаемость и не выпускай из дому после девяти, но такая жизнь будет мучением.

Жавер заговаривает первым и Козетта пока и близко не может себе представить, насколько широкий это жест с его стороны. Как много ему потребовалось сил, чтобы начать.

Они сидят в машине, Жавер аккуратно выруливает на автостраду.

— Квартира небольшая.

Молчание в салоне — напряженное, густое.

— Что?

— Квартира. В которую мы едем.

Она не отвечает.

***  
Когда Козетта просит о вещах из её старого дома, Жавер всячески пытается уйти от ответа.

Этому есть несколько причин. В том числе необъективная: ему не хочется заражать эту квартиру вещами из её прошлой жизни.

***  
Основное ощущение — чувство нереальности.

У неё новые вещи и новый дом. Ей есть где спать, где сидеть, где писать, где читать и даже есть книги, которые можно читать. Но первое время Козетта ничему не верит.

Она лежит пластом несколько дней. Смотрит в потолок. Жавер изредка заходит к ней, приоткрывает дверь, но она не может даже на него посмотреть. Он, в конце концов, уходит. Они не разговаривают.

Вещи вокруг новые — и всё равно Козетте первое время слышится вокруг стойкий дух увядания.

Это не дом, думает Козетта, лежа неподвижно, разглядывая узор на обоях и звездную карту. Оно слишком тонкое и переменчивое. Сквозь эти стены практически можно видеть улицу, настолько они истончены и ненадежны. Всё это слишком легко исчезает. В этом нет ничего устоявшегося и постоянного. Всё исчезнет. Первое время она не могла брать в руки даже книги. Всё сгниет. Всё разложится. Картонная обложка, листы, мои руки, всё.

Жавер, сидя в гостиной при закрытых шторах в синеватом полумраке, за это время успевал несколько раз набрать номер и несколько раз швырнуть трубку обратно на рычаг. Что он скажет? Что вы сделали с ребенком, пока содержали её в своем заведении?

Со всеми последствиями им придется справиться вдвоем.

***  
События тонут в её жизни безо всякой возможности прорваться к поверхности. Она дерется с Мариусом — Понмерси, сволочь, опять трогал её за волосы, хотя она уже раз десять пыталась объяснить ему, что ей это неприятно. Классный куратор кричит, Жавер смотрит отсутствующе, а это, вероятно, значит, что он огорчен.

Иногда ей хочется лечь на пол и закрыть лицо руками, как будто в этом есть какое-то спасение. Она ходит смотреть на их с матерью квартирку примерно раз в месяц. На кладбище она, по-прежнему, не ходит никогда.

***  
Они справляются.

Жавер — гипер-опекающий. Да, эта помесь кошки и змеи с перманентно поджатыми губами и полуопущенными веками — контролирующий и гипер-опекающий родитель. А еще он искренне пытается держать себя в руках и не превращаться в тюремщика.

Их посещает служба опеки, и Козетта ходит к психологу. Ей кажется, что вот-вот и всё это закончится, а и её перебросит куда-то еще. Вот-вот. Но время течет размеренно, и в конце концов Козетта позволяет себе привыкнуть к такой жизни.

Психолог говорит:

— Она ребенок, она оправится. На неё не нужно давить, нужно быть с ней осторожным, но не делать вид, что она из стекла — так только хуже. Проявляйте заботу, но не будьте навязчивым.

Какого черта? — думает Жавер. А можно давать еще более противоречивые советы?

И всё-таки они справляются.

Иногда он думает о том, как первый раз увидел этого ребенка. Еще он думает, что их знакомство вполне могло ограничиться одним-единственным неприятным эпизодом, о котором со временем спокойно можно было бы забыть.

Ему кажется, что он дословно помнит все разговоры на том месте преступления. Помнит, как она сидела с пустым взглядом, укутанная в шоковое одеяло. Как совсем свежего стажера вырвало ему на ботинки. Как визжала сирена.

— Она сидит на пороге и не двигается. И не разговаривает.

— Шок, должно пройти.

— Скорую вызвали?

— Конечно. Её нужно будет допросить, но девчонку всё равно пока нужно увести.

— Они там вообще собираются ехать? А, к дьяволу.

Он тогда взял её за плечо и сказал:

— Пойдем.

Она не пошевелилась.

— Вставай.

Мигалка на авто плясала и била в глаза. Было мокро и скользко — совсем недавно прошел дождь. У неё на кедах была кровь. Она спокойно смотрела на них несколько секунд, а потом начала кричать и вцепилась в Жавера, как будто он мог её защитить. Жавер зашипел сквозь зубы и постарался, чтобы она этого не заметила.

— Давай, пойдем.

Он привел её в отделение и усадил за свой стол. Если бы ей было лет шесть, он нашел бы ей бумагу и карандаши, но девочка явно была старше, и то, как вести себя с детьми её возраста уже не входило в его минимум знаний. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что даже будь ей шесть лет, вряд ли сейчас она захотела бы рисовать.

Ему ужасно хотелось уйти, но он присел перед ней на корточки и со всей доступной ему уверенностью сказал:

— Всё будет хорошо, ясно?

Она тогда с сомнением кивнула. Он был уставший как собака, но ему это всё равно показалось маленькой победой.

Наверное, так и было.


End file.
